


Missing Faces

by Oparu



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Gen, mentions of Ian Andrew Troi and his death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7114006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oparu/pseuds/Oparu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deanna and Beverly talk about motherhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Faces

**Author's Note:**

> written for my kiss fics on tumblr

Deanna turns up outside her quarters, bottle of real alcohol in hand. 

Beverly smiles and waves her in. “How did you know?”

“Wesley’s birthday,” Deanna says, heading for glasses on the shelf. “And I’m an empath.”

“I thought you–” Beverly drops onto the sofa, letting Deanna set up the glasses and pour. 

“Stayed out of the minds of those I care about?” Deanna starts. 

Beverly nods, swirling the purple liquid. It smells like lavender and something citrus and she can’t place it. Must be a gift from Lwaxana. 

“Maybe I needed to talk.” Deanna stares into her own glass. “Ian, my son, his birthday and his death, both would have been last week, and I thought it didn’t matter, it’s been years, but–”

Leaning over, Beverly kisses her cheek. “He’s always with you, no matter what you do. It doesn’t matter how long you were a mother, you were one. That means you can feel however you want, or don’t want. It’s complicated.” 

Deanna clinks her glass against Beverly’s. “It is.”


End file.
